Too Much Of A Good Thing
by Blah in Blame
Summary: Sano and Kazu, sittin' on their bed, very naked, very nervous. . . Kinda awkward too. Chapter 2 is complete!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Air Gear, unfortunately.

**XXXX**

"Alright everyone, tomorrow we have revision on the exams coming up, be there or else!" Yelled the professor.

Sano had already packed his books into his bag and was half way out the door. He made his way towards his car, thinking only of one thing, it certainly wasn't the physics exam next week.

_I wonder… if Kazu's home alone, maybe I could finally fuck that cute blonde…_

Sano got in his car and drove out of the university and towards Ikki's home.

2 very, very bad things were happening in Kazu's body right now. 1, was his eyes, they were perving on Sano's ass at the very moment. 2 was that his… manhood was beginning to think this acceptable and harden with enjoyment.

2 very, _very_ bad things.

Kazu turned away from the Aeon Clock's behind, and set his eyes on the floor. _What the hell is he doing here anyway? Oh, right, he lives here for now. _Kazu asked (and answered) himself.

The older boy shifted, which caught Kazu's attention again. Sano was leaning over the kitchen counter, reading a book as he stirred a pot full of soup. None the less the book was on physics.

Sano turned around to face Kazu, the blonde boy only just gotten through the door, and spotted Sano's well-defined ass, before even saying hello.

"Well, hey there. Why are you here Kazu? Ikki's out with Akito picking clothes, so he won't be back for a while." The man stated. Kazu couldn't look at anything else but Sano's bare chest.

"Kazu? Are you alright?" he asked again. Kazu kept staring, but his eyes decided they wanted to betray him, as they wondered _lower_.

Sano noticed Kazu was staring at his abs and, for a better word, his dick. _Mm Umm, he's a tease at such a young age… natural skill._

"Aww, cute, Kazu you're blushing." He said, rather calmly. That made Kazu wakes up to reality, and all of its consequences. Now, let's get something strait. Sano is not a bad guy, and he never will be. But when temptation calls for him, Sano does bad things, which is different. Completely different.

So when Sano closed the distance between himself and Kazu, he wasn't expecting the young boy to oblige. _A good boy like Kazu doing bad things, hmm... what a thought._

Sano pushed his lips against Kazu's and placed one hand behind his head, removing his beanie to play with gold locks, and the other at his waist, pulling him closer.

It also didn't help Sano's temptation when Kazu parted his lips and moaned into Sano's mouth. _Oh bad boy, no doubt about it. _Sano gladly explored Kazu's mouth, eliciting another moan from the boy as he flung his arms around Sano's strong shoulders.

They both drew back for air, letting Kazu wriggle out of Sano's warm embrace and reclaim his senses. His favourite coming out first. Anger.

"WHAT THE- YOU JUST KISSED ME!" he yelled. His lips were tingling at one fact. Sano was a damn good kisser. It made Kazu even more pissed.

"Yes, I did." He replied, like he was stating he had just done the dishes. A smirk playing on his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled louder, making Sano cringe at the bursting sound.

"Please don't be so loud, Kazu." He said when the steaming boy drew breath. Sano moved closer to him, pushing Kazu back against the counter he was just at. Smiling, Sano glided his hands above the boy's shirt, pushing it up as his fingers ghosted over his pale flesh.

It had to be that moment that Akito and Ikki stormed through the front door. Ikki went strait to his room, while Akito stared at Sano with his hands up Kazu's shirt. The young boy just nodded and went up the stairs to see Ikki.

"Shit, get the hell away from me you pervert!" Kazu hissed. Sano just shrugged and removed his hands to let the younger boy go free. Kazu immediately went to go catch Akito before he told Ikki what he saw.

_Damn homo-bastard, I'll kick his ass!_ Kazu screamed in his head. He suddenly stopped dead in the hallway when he saw Akito. The young boy looked at Kazu with confusion written all over his face.

"Kazu? Why aren't you- Oh I get it, he forced you. It's okay I won't tell." He said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Umm, okay?" was all he could say to him, then turned around into the bathroom and locked the door.

About 2 hours passed before Akito and Ikki went out to buy ramen, since Sleeping Forest weren't coming home 'till late. Kazu begged for them not to go and leave him here alone with Sano, but Ikki kept pushing as to why, and Kazu would never tell him the truth.

_Ikki wouldn't be long; he would only take a few minutes and then be back. _Kazu kept reassuring himself. He heard Sano come into the kitchen, Kazu decided to leave, but Sano had other plans. He grabbed the back of his shirt with one hand and yanked over to the counter where it all began.

Of course Kazu struggled against him, but when Sano pushed his body against his, for some reason he stopped struggling and let it happen… again. Sano bent down to reach Kazu's lips, kissing him passionately. He rubbed his hardening groin into Kazu's thighs, shoving them open around him.

"Did you like that Kazu?" He whispered into his ear, nibbling on it in the process. Kazu moaned slightly again before nodding._ Oh god, this is so wrong… then why aren't I stopping it?_ Kazu asked himself over and over in his head. Sano moved his hands into Kazu's and laced his fingers with his own.

"Do you want more?" Sano kept teasing as his lips trailed down Kazu's throat. The only response he got was Kazu throwing his head back and wrapping one leg around his removed Kazu's shirt, this time without interruption, then pushed him up onto the counter.

"Sano…" The Jet whispered hoarsely. It was enough for the Aeon Clock to grab the boy's lips once again with his own. Sending shivers down his spine, Kazu lost all self-control, and wrapped both arms and his other leg around the warm body in front of him.

The brown haired man pushed their erections together, and to his surprise, Kazu was very well endowed. Through their straining pants, both their members throbbed for release. The college student gasped though, when young and inexperienced hands dipped down between them and began to unzip their jeans.

Sano pulled back from his kisses and looked at Kazu's flushed face.

"Are you sure? This isn't a little quick for you?" He enquired, not rudely, but out of pure curiosity. Considering the train of thought he had when he got to his car this afternoon, Sano could defiantly call himself a hypocrite.

"Sano, I really don't know what I'm doing." Kazu said quietly and, if possible, turned a darker shade of red.

"Then let me show you…" Sano mused as he opened Kazu's jeans and pulled them down mid-thigh length with his boxers before he stroked the long hot shaft. Kazu almost screamed with pleasure, but held it back to a loud yell.

"S-SANO!" he pleaded said boy. Sano happily obeyed to Kazu's pleading, moving onto his knees. Taking the boy's pants and boxers completely off, he flicked the tip of his tongue over the head, sending little shockwaves through Kazu's body.

"FUCK!" the young boy yelled as Sano placed his lips over the head, moving down slowly before hitting the back of his throat. Sano pushed further, hitting his gag reflex but withholding it, until his lips touched the base of Kazu's member.

Sano traced patterns with his tongue along the underside of Kazu's throbbing member as he came towards the head. Kazu started bucking at the new experience he was having right now, but stopped when he saw yet another smirk on Sano's cold face.

"What? Are we enjoying this?" He asked slyly. Only then did Kazu realise what he meant. _Holy SHIT! Sano is sucking me OFF! _Kazu's eyes widened at the thought as it ran through his mind. Sano chuckled a little before standing up to look down at Kazu.

"Kazu." He said softly. "Don't deny what you want." He moved his hand to Kazu's chin, and spoke again.

"My, My what a cute face." He leaned in and kissed Kazu deeply, before taking his shirt off. The young boy simply stared at Sano, amazed at what he just went through.

He moved his hands around Sano's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, roaming the boy's mouth with his tongue. Kazu held back a groan as the college student pressed his palm at his balls and massaged them lightly. It took all he had, but he pushed Sano away.

"Get… the fuck… away from me!" He forced out of his mouth. Sano was taken aback by the Stealth's sudden change of pace, but quickly collected himself. Smirking, he closed over Kazu once again; his lips pressing softly against the others, then pulled away and stepped back.

"Perhaps you're getting too much of a good thing Kazu" the Aeon Clock smirked. "And perhaps you want more? So, when you need me tonight, I'll be in my room." Sano then turned his heel and walked off. Leaving Kazu there with his decency in the toilet.

XXXXX

Onwards to the next chapter, my puppies! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Kazu lay in his bed, restless and confused. Sano. That's all he could think about. Sano, Sano, Sano! Today, all the things that happened, the way he made Kazu sick but high at the same time. Then inviting him to his bed tonight. It felt so good, having a blowjob from him. It makes him blush so dark when he visualizes it.

Sano was seductive. Kazu thought of the way they kissed and, how… Kazu kissed him back, the taste was still in his mouth, and he liked it.

Suddenly it was like a heat burned in his lungs, he undid his top, hesitating a little before sliding his hands down his chest, dipping his fingertips lightly in his jeans. He closed his eyes, imaging Sano, sucking him again, and when he kissed him, when his smirk aroused him further. Kazu slowly undid the zipper, and unclasped the buckle. He shuffled a little, getting comfortable, spreading his legs a little more. He let his head fall back as his hands dipped into his underwear. His fingers explored his groin. Hardened, he pulled his hands out and shuffled his jeans and underwear down to his knees. He propped them so there was more privacy.

He moved his hand slowly to his penis, grasping it gently, he began to slide it down, then up. All the while thinking of Sano. Remembering his cologne, his body heat, his secretive words. Kazu pumped a little faster, arching his back, feeling so vulnerable. So hot. He moaned a little, trying too keep it in, since other people were in the house. Sensations ran through his body as he bucked, imagining it was Sano's hand, that Sano was inside him… That was it. Kazu stopped. He needed him. Now.

Kazu pulled up his undies and jeans, crept off his bed, out his room and down the hall. He stopped at Sano's door. _'Maybe he's asleep, it's almost midnight.' _He looked down at the tent in his undone pants. "Fuck it" he breathed, and opened the door.

Sano was on his bed, in his day clothes, with his laptop. He looked at Kazu, a little surprised by the intrusion, then realised what this was about. He closed his laptop softy. "That was fast."

The boy blushed, seriously doubting this idea. "I… uh. I need, um, well… It's…" Sano smirked, the light from the window made it possible to see. "Shut the door." Kazu's breath hitched. This was his last chance to leave.

He closed the door.

Sano got off his bed, discarding his laptop on the dresser, crossing the room towards his beauty. '_Oh yes, my beauty now.'_ Kazu looked so shy, not the side Sano usually sees in him, but it was so adorable.

"Kazu? You want to move to the bed?"

Kazu's heart jumped. Blinked, swallowed, then nodded.

Sano gave himself a round of applause, he was getting better at this.

He let the boy sit on the bed, before approaching slowly and delicately placing himself beside his new playmate.

Admittedly he did question himself for a moment, right before leaning in and pecking Kazu's neck. Another kiss here, a little tongue there… The other didn't move though, his eyes squint, knuckles white. Sano stopped when he felt no reciprocation. '_This isn't working. New plan.' _ Sano sat back, giving Kazu space. "Hey." Kazu opened his eyes to peek at the pervert next to him. The only thing running through Kazu's mind was the pain of having a dick shoved up his ass. Ugh.

Sano had been with enough, uh, men, to know when to take it easy. Although Kazu was _begging _for more, in the kitchen… Ah.

"If you want, we can just continue where we left off?" Sano said this as knelt to the ground in front of the blonde, eyeing the mound in his opened jeans. _Double points for making him jerk off… _He glanced at his boy's face, which he couldn't see, since Kazu had thrown his head back. He quickly repositioned the obstructive clothes, letting out all of Kazu's manhood into the cold open air. He could hear the boy's rapid breathing of anticipation, so, Sano being the gentleman that he is, and, not to make the object of his affection wait, clasped his mouth around Kazu's six inches. Hot breath slowly made it's way from tip to base, and dragged it's way up again. Kazu let out a small groan, so comfortable, but so tense, he rested his hand on Aeon's shoulder, and dug his nails into Sano's shirt as he quickened his pace, bobbing and hollowing his cheeks. Sano kept up his fast pace, and sucked a little harder at Kazuma's dick. At this point the Jet's hand was pushing Sano's head further down, each time, hitting the back of the man's throat. Said boy was now spayed out on the bed, shaking a little. The brunette knew that Kazu was probably only doing this for a fucking good blow. Sano, with Kazu's penis in his mouth, quirked an eyebrow. _Well, if it get's him in bed with me. _

Kazu apparently thought this was intoxicating, since he was arching on the bed now, eyes closed tight, sweaty, panting, gasping, and moaning just the slightest. Sano swirled his tongue, dipping it between the slit, running it up and down he thick vein. Kazu was almost yelling, hand clamped between his teeth, fingers pulling and pushing at a faster pace. _More, more, MORE!_

That's when everything blurred, Kazu's world spun, his eyes wide, back crescent, a jolt of his hips, as a warm liquid travelled down Sano's throat. Sano withdrew, but didn't cough, he was use- let's not go there. The Uni student smirked. _Well that's that. _

Kazu had his knees to his chest, jeans and boxers around his calves, trying to catch his breath. _Tsk tsk, not very energetic. _Sano mused. He sat back on his knees, letting Kazu compose himself. After a few more seconds, his legs dropped, and knees spread just a little. Kazu kept his eyes on the ceiling, not wanting to face the utter shame of enjoying that. Of_ being_ here. He was almost disgusted with himself , except for the fact that it felt so damn _good._ Sano leaned forward, and propped himself on the bed, his large frame shoulder–to-shoulder with his 'beloved'. Kazu turned away, his red face was far to noticeable for his liking. Well, nothing here was to his liking. Except maybe Sano, but let's not go there either.

The latter raised his arms behind his head, a silent reminder to Kazu that he was still here. And Kazu was in debt.

The jet did the only thing he could think of, raised his palm the slightest, and rubbed it against Sano's clothed erection. "Mmm. That's good." Came the reply. Kazu drew back, blushing even harder (if possible) and rolled on his side, though his abused muscle started to stiffen at the contact. Sano's bed was huge, and lavish, the covers felt nice, and a little warmer from their activities. Kazu closed his eyes, for just a moment, trying to decide what to do.

Then, at that peaceful moment, he could feel a chest at his back, and see an arm entangle with his. Kazu didn't reject the feeling, it wasn't pervy, just, nice.

Sano kissed the nape of his neck, once, twice, long simple kisses. His voice so soft that Kazu leaned closer to hear him. "You know, if you don't want to make love tonight, we don't have to." Kazu met his eyes. Make love. Make love? That didn't sound painful, it sounded sweet, and slightly pervy, but still sweet. Sano continued "I'll wait Kazuma Mikura, as long as you want me to." With the sound of his name sounding so seductive, Kazu couldn't help but let his lips rise to those words. Sano almost bit his tongue trying not to smile.

_I win._

XXXXXX

_Next chapter awaits!_

_Sorry if there's any mistakes, point 'em out if you wish. x3_


End file.
